Sins Of The Father
by Agent Alexandra Paris
Summary: The Oracle pays a visit to the mansion and Connor has yet another nightmare, but this time it's not about his father. Chapter 14 is now up! Formerly entitled An Agent's Muse.
1. The Ad

Chapter 1

Lexi modeled to pay her way through school and was quite frustrated with all the internet ads looking for porn models. Porn was not something she wanted to do, but she got one too many offers from one too many slime balls. She didn't mind posing nude for art classes but she drew the line when it came to anything explicit. It was quite frustrating to see ads that read:

_Nude Film Stars Wanted_

_Exotic Dancers_

_Ladies! Make Quick Cash! Nudity Required For Adult Films_

_Be The Next Jenna Jameson!_

When she read these headlines all she could do was roll her eyes at the unoriginality. But then she found an ad that caught her attention, which read:

_Agent Seeking Muse_...

She stared at it for awhile. It was simple yet intriguing so she opened it. It read:

_I am seeking a non-traditional model to be a muse. If you are chosen, you will be paid generously. This is not an ad for porn or otherwise. If you are interested please contact me at and we can set up an interview._

_Thank you_

She looked at it over and over and wondered if this was for real. She decided to take a gamble and e-mail the person who put the ad out. She even included a recent picture of herself.

_Hello,_

_I am a local model who saw your ad on the board. I have had some experience posing for college art classes and your ad seemed intriguing. My name is Lexi Morgan and you can contact me at 555-1234. That is my cell phone._

_I look forward to speaking with you._

And then she hit the send button. She hoped that she wouldn't regret her decision. About an hour later she was still on the net and her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Miss Morgan?" Asked a mechanical sounding male voice on the other end.

"Yes." Lexi answered. "May I ask who is calling?"

"I believe you answered my ad." Said the voice.

"Oh yes." Lexi said with a happy tone in her voice.

"My name is Connor Smith as you know, I am looking for a muse." He said.

"Yes, I read that in your ad."

"Would you like to meet over lunch sometime this weekend?" He asked.

"Uh yes, actually that would be great. There's a place along northwest 23rd called Kornblatt's, we could meet there say on Saturday at around 1 p.m.?"

"Sounds like a plan, Miss Morgan. I look forward to meeting with you. I do have to say I was quite impressed with the picture you sent."

"Oh thank you. And I look forward to meeting with you too. By the way, how will I recognize you?"

"You won't miss me. I will be wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and a black tie with a silver tie clip." He told her.

She thought that to be a little odd. But for all she knew he could be an eccentric millionaire who like dressing up on the weekends.

"Okay, I will you see on Saturday." She said.

"I look forward to meeting you. See you then."

"You too."

And then she hung up.

"Okay what the fuck did I just do?" She said out loud to herself.

She never met people she didn't know over the internet, but yet there was something about him that piqued her curiosity. Hopefully the meeting with this Connor Smith would turn out to be something good.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

Saturday arrived and Lexi inspected herself in the mirror before she went out. She pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail and wore very light make-up. She headed out the door and made her way to the stop at the corner of her apartment building to wait for the bus. A few moments later she arrived at the stop and got on as the bus pulled up. She took a seat and put on her earphones as she listened to music. The ride was long but eventually she got to her stop in front of the place where she was to meet Connor Smith.

It had started to rain, light sprinkles at first and then it became a downpour soaking her to the bone as she walked across the street. She entered the café' and there he was wearing what he said he would wear. He was sitting there reading the paper and drinking his coffee. The odd thing is that he was still wearing his dark sunglasses. As she walked in his direction he looked up at her.

"Hello I'm ..."

"Miss Morgan, I know." He answered. "Please have a seat."

She sat across from him and then he removed his sunglasses revealing his unnaturally deep blue eyes.

"It's quite wet out there, so I apologize for looking like a drowned rat." Lexi said.

"That is fine." He answered in a mechanical emotionless tone.

"So I understand you're looking for an art model?"

"Yes." He answered.

And then he pulled out what looked like a briefcase.

"Here is some of my work." He told her.

She took the brief case and unzipped it. She flipped through pages of sketches. There was one of a man in long dark coat and dark sunglasses that flying through mid air that caught her attention. She looked at it for a long time

"This is quite interesting." She said.

"He was someone I knew from a long time ago." He told her.

"Oh I take it he, somewhat inspired you?"

"Not really, just one day I was doodling as you call it and there he was."

"It's quite good."

"Thank you."

"So tell me, how long have you been doing this?" She asked him.

"For awhile." He answered.

She continued to flip through the sketches and another drawing caught her eye. The sketch was of a woman in tight shiny black cat suit, she had short black hair.

"She's very pretty. Is she another one of your models?" Lexi asked.

"Not exactly." Smith answered.

"Oh."

"She comes to me in my thoughts as well and a lot of times I start drawing her too."

"I have to say you are quite talented Mr. Smith."

"Thank you."

"So why, are looking for a 'muse'?" She asked.

He looked at her intensely with his deep blue eyes, she could not break his gaze.

"I would actually like to explore another side of myself that has been lying dormant for quite sometime." He explained.

"Okay."

"So tell me about yourself." He said as he leaned closer and not breaking eye contact.

"Well I am going to school right now." Lexi told him.

"Really?"

"Well I am trying to get my degree so I can own my own art gallery someday."

"That sounds like a very good goal Miss Morgan. One question though?" Smith asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you comfortable with posing nude?"

This was kind of a bizarre question coming from a man she had just met. She had posed nude for drawing classes in college and yes she felt comfortable. But she had to make sure this Mr. Smith was not some pervert.

"Well yes I am but I do have my limits." She answered.

"I understand. I just want to let you know, Miss Morgan this is strictly professional and I am in no way a pervert. I have no desire for that sort of thing." He reassured her.

It was like he read her mind.

"Well uh, that's good."

"I can pay you very well for your time, all I ask is that you sit for me, nothing more." Smith told her.

She continued to look through his sketches and they talked some more. Finally he handed her a business with his name and number.

"Are you available Monday evening?" He asked.

She had to look at day planner and double check. She looked back up at him.

"Yes actually. I'm available after 6 p.m. that day." She told him.

"Good I will see you then. I look forward to working with you" Smith said.

Lexi looked at her watch and realized she needed to be somewhere.

"It's getting late, I have to be somewhere. It was nice meeting you." She said

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Morgan."

She made her way out the café' as Smith watched her leave. As soon as she left, he took out his sketch pad and pencil and started to draw.


	3. The First Session

Chapter 3

It was five o'clock in the evening on Monday when Lexi left her apartment for her sitting with Smith. She was nervous and didn't know what to expect.

While he was waiting for Lexi, Smith sat in silence in front of a sleek black grand piano. He closed his eyes and put his fingers to the keys as he started to play Mozart's Fantasy in D minor.

Lexi got into her car and put in her Mozart CD as she started the car to drive. The first cut that she heard was the same tune that Smith was playing not too far away as she drove to her destination. She drove past buildings until they disappeared into acres of finely manicured lawns and large houses with iron fences.

Smith still continued to play as his eyes were still closed. It was almost as if he were in a trance as his long fingers glided over the keys.

Finally, Lexi reached her destination. It was a modestly sized two story town home. It was a dark grey and it looked very modern and streamlined as it looked almost out of place among the traditional looking colonial manors in the neighborhood. It was surrounded by a white steel fence and as she pulled up, she was greeted by a thin red-haired man in a dark suit and sunglasses that were very similar to the suit that Smith wore the day that they met at the café'. He walked up to her window as she rolled it down.

"I'm here to see Connor Smith. I have an appointment with him." She said.

He took out a clip board and searched for her name.

"And you name would be?" He asked.

"Alexis Morgan." She answered.

He scanned the clipboard and then he found her name and nodded. He looked at her through his dark shades.

"Ah, Miss Morgan. Mr. Smith is expecting you. Just one moment."

He went back to his booth and opened the gate for her. As she pulled in, on each side her there were very tall cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom, the smell was quite fragrant as she drove by. Finally she pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. She slowly walked up the steps and discovered the door was unlocked. Cautiously she stepped in. Once inside, in front of her was a marble staircase. On the walls were paintings that looked like they could have been works by Da Vinci and Michelangelo. On the left side on the bottom of the stair case was a replica of the Venus De Milo and on the right hand side of the staircase was a replica of the statue of David. She heard music coming from upstairs. So she went to where it was coming from. She followed the direction of the sound as it grew louder. A few moments later she was in the room where Smith was still playing. Finally he was finished and turned towards her. It was like he knew she was already there.

"Hello Miss Morgan." He said.

"Hello, I hope I'm not late." She said.

"No you are right on time." Smith told her.

"Was that Mozart you were playing just now?" She asked.

"Yes, Fantasy in D Minor to be exact." He told her.

"You play quite well."

"Thank you." He said.

Smith looked at her for the longest time before he spoke again.

"So do you play Miss Morgan?" He asked.

"I took some lessons as a kid, but I'm really not that good." She admitted.

She slowly walked over to him.

"Please have a seat. I promise I will not bite." He said.

She took a seat next to him, he looked at her with his deep blue eyes.

"So when do we get started? I mean me posing for you that is?" She asked him.

"We can start anytime you like. May I get you anything?" He offered.

"Oh, no I'm fine thanks." She said.

"Well now that you're here, let me show you around the estate." He said.

They left the piano room and Smith took her on a tour of the house and also took her on a tour of the grounds. Not too far away was a very tall hedge that was really a maze she followed him inside as he guided her through several twists and turns.

"That over there is the maze." He told her.

"Usually they're associated with castles aren't they?" She asked him.

"Usually, although the origins of the maze seems cloudy." He said.

"How so?"

"They say that the first mazes were made around the time of the ancient Egyptians to thwart intruders, it was impossible for them to find their way in and out of temples back then." He explained.

"You learn something new everyday." Lexi said to herself.

"Yes, I find them quite fascinating." Smith answered.

A few moments later they were on the other end of the maze. They made their way to what looked like a small, outdoor artist's studio.

"This is where I go when I do my drawings." He said.

They stepped under the shelter.

"I thought we would start with you being clothed first." Smith said.

"Uhm, okay. No problem." Lexi answered.

Smith removed his jacket and loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves as he took his seat in front of his easel.

"If I can get you to sit over there." He said pointing a stool.

She pulled up the stool and sat down. He looked at the paper and then at her as he started to sketch. The first pose took about ten minutes and then she switched positions and Smith sketched her for another ten minutes. This went on for about an hour as Smith sketched away.

"You are doing quite well Miss Morgan." He said.

"Thank you."

He looked at his watch and realized it was getting late.

"I believe that will be all for now Miss Morgan. I think we will get to the nudes the next time." He said.

"That's fine." She said with a slight smile.

"Will cash be alright Miss Morgan?" He asked her.

"Uhm, yes cash will be fine." She answered.

He handed her a sealed envelope.

"I hope that will be enough for your time Miss Morgan. It was a pleasure working with you."

"Likewise." Lexi answered.

"Are you available to pose again for me this weekend?" Smith asked.

"Let me check." Lexi said.

She checked her day planner and saw that Saturday was free all day.

"Saturday works for me." She answered him.

"Good I will see you here at around noon that day." Smith said.

"Okay I will see you then."

"Let me show you out." Smith told her.

He lead her through the maze once again and walked her to her car. He watched as she pulled away, once she was out of sight he stepped back inside of his house and went back upstairs to his grand piano and started to play Piano Sonata #11 by Mozart.

She was close to home as she stopped at a light. She decided to open the envelope that Smith gave her and inside was about ten one-hundred dollar bills.

"Holy shit!" Were the only words she could say at that moment.

Meanwhile Smith continued to play Mozart.


	4. Remembering The Past

Chapter 4

Conner Smith sat in his living room listening to Bach's Piano Concerto #9. He sat in silence as he listened to the music. His eyes were on the paper in front of him and the pencil in his hand. It was warm inside the house so he took off his jacket and tie and made himself more comfortable. A few moments later a much older gentleman with a beard and hair as white as snow walked in.

"Hello Grandfather." Conner said not turning around.

He knew he was there, ever since he was a child, he could always sense the old man's presence.

"Hello son."

The old man stepped closer, looking at what he was drawing. It was a woman in a long flowing gown.

"So is this your latest work?" The old man asked.

"Yes actually." Connor answered.

"She's beautiful."

Conner turned and smiled at the old man.

"Beauty is such a human attribute Grandfather." He turned back to his drawing. "Besides, I like to think of this more as strength."

"Strength how?"

"I can not explain it. The woman I met who is sitting for me, she is feminine, but yet she is very ... pretty ... for a human." Connor answered with a smile.

"So you must like her then?"

"I just met her, I can not say if I like her or not. I do know that I did enjoy my time with her."

The old man just stood there and watched him for a few more moments and then he excused himself.

"Well son, I will leave you to your creating."

The old man walked silently out of the room. As he left Connor alone, he thought back to when he was a child and how he lost his father at such a young age. The old man remembered how traumatic it was for him to see his father die at the hand of The One. The poor child cried for weeks and there were many nights when the old man would wake to hear young Connor screaming as he awoke from the nightmares that played over and over in his head since that fateful night. He thought back to the first time Connor had come to live with him. At first The Architect had no idea as to what to do with a child especially since Connor was only seven years old at the time.

"Daddy!" The little boy yelled.

The old man rushed to his side and held the crying child close to him.

"It's alright Conner. I'm here. Shhhh..." The old man just held him.

"The bad man in the long black coat was hurting daddy." The little boy sobbed.

"I know son, it was only a dream. Grandpa's here ..."

"It was raining and the man was killing daddy. Daddy's not coming back is he?"

Tears rolled down the old man's cheeks as he held the little boy close.

"No I'm afraid he's not son."

"Is daddy in heaven grampa?"

He nodded and smiled at the boy.

"Yes he is. Now go to sleep." He kissed the child on the forehead and tucked him in. He waited until little Connor fell asleep.

Over time The Architect learned what it really was to love someone other than himself. Finally he took it upon himself to raise young Connor as his own and as he grew up, every day he looked more and more like his father, especially in the eyes. But the strange thing was, he didn't act like his father. After what had happened all those many years ago, one would think he would hate humans, but instead he was fascinated by them. He finally came to the realization, that not all humans were bad. The only bad human was the one who killed his father. But then why did this man come to him sometimes when he drew or painted? Maybe he was a demon that Connor Smith still had to wrestle with.

Lexi was lying awake in her bed, she couldn't sleep. It was about ten at night as she sat there watching Star Wars. The phone rang and she wondered who in the hell could be calling this late at night. She picked up the reciever.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! What's up?" It was her best friend Selina.

"Oh hey Selina. Where you at?"

"I'm here at the radio station, PK called in sick and I'm covering his shift." She said.

"Wow! You're on the air during grave yard?"

"Hey it's more exposure for me."

"Well work it out girl."

"Hey Lexi, can you hang on second? We're going to commercial break."

"Sure."

Lexi sat there as Selina went to commercial break. A few moments later she was back on the line.

"So anyway, how's the muse thing working out?" Selina asked.

"Well I had my first sitting today and I think it went pretty well. I got paid for just sitting there and I didn't even take my clothes off."

"What?"

"Yeah, he paid me a thousand bucks."

"No shit? Just for sitting and drawing you?"

"Yeah no shit."

There was a long pause.

"So is he cute?" Selina asked.

"Selina!"

"Come on inquiring minds wanna know!"

There was another pause.

"Well yeah. He is cute. I'll be honest, but it's strictly professional. He lives in a big place out in the west hills."

"Hmmm, cute, loaded and eccentric. So what's his name?" Selina asked.

"Uh, Conner Smith." Lexi answered.

"You mean Connor Smith the artist?" There was an excited tone in her voice.

"I didn't know he was famous."

"You're posing for a genius girlfriend."

"A genius?"

"I can tell you he's very well known in the major art circles around the world. His work has sold millions and he's not even dead yet! You're so lucky to be working with him, I'm so envious of you right now! I would kill to pose for him!"

"Wow. I learn something new everyday." Lexi said to herself.

"What's he like to work with?" Selina asked.

"He's very quiet, he plays the piano quite well and he seems very nice." Lexi said with a grin.

"Wow! A man of many talents." Selina mused.

"Well it's getting late and I have to get to bed sweety. Good night!"

"Night Lexi!"

And then Selina hung up. Lexi laid on her bed and turned off the TV and turned on the stereo. She drifted off to sleep listening to Bach's Piano Concerto #9. Not too far off Connor couldn't sleep and so he went to the study and picked up the drawing of Lexi and started to paint in watercolor. As long as he drew her the man in the long black coat would not creep into his head.


	5. An Invite

Chapter 5

The little boy ran in the rain trying to catch up with his father who had just walked out the door.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He shouted.

The man turned to the child he was wearing a dark suit and dark sunglasses.

"Connor, go home!" He shouted.

"Please Daddy, don't go!" The little boy begged.

There was a look of sadness on the man's face. It was obvious he didn't want to leave his son, but there was a greater purpose he had to serve.

"Why do you have to go, Daddy?" The little boy asked with tears in his eyes.

The man knelt down and took of his sunglasses revealing his blue eyes, the same color eyes as the little boy.

"I have a purpose son." He explained.

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't know son. I hope so."

The man held the child tightly in his arms. And then he spoke again.

"Just remember that Daddy loves you very much." He said as he started to cry.

"I love you too, Daddy."

The man wiped his eyes as his copies were nearby to take his son back into the house. He hugged his child one last time and regained his composure as he put his dark glasses back on.

"Take him back inside. This is no place for a child." He ordered.

A single copy that looked like his father picked him up and carried him inside the house and up to his bedroom. Once inside, he took the little boy to the bedroom and tucked him into bed. The copy waited until the boy was asleep and shut the door behind him. Little did the copy know the boy was faking. Connor waited until the coast was clear and snuck out once again. He put on a raincoat and snuck out the house as his father's copy sat sleeping in an upright position in the living room. It would not be long until he saw his father and the man in the long black coat squaring off face to face against each other. The little boy watched as his father's copies were all standing in several lines, not a single expression on their faces as his father stepped out of the crowd of clones.

"Mr. Anderson. Welcome back. We've missed you. You like what I've done with the place?"

"It ends tonight." The man said.

"I know it does, I've seen it. That's why the rest of me is just going to enjoy the show - we already know that I'm the one who beats you."

Connor watched as his father and the man charged at each other in the rain. They flew through the air as they crashed through buildings. He watched as both men plummeted to the ground making huge crater on impact. He watched as his father fought the man as he slammed him into the wall of the crater. He watched as their fists were flying until finally his father looked as if he were to give up. Finally the man and his father stood in the rain and then out of the blue when he least expected it, he plunged his hand into the man's chest making him a copy along with the others.

"Is it over?" He asked.

His copy nodded. Not soon after that, streaks of light leaked through the eyes of every copy making them explode. Connor screamed as he watched his father die, there were no copies left, it was just him alone in the rain and the man in long, black coat. The man turned to the child and faced him. Instead of looking into normal eyes, he looked into the red eyes of a demon. The man who killed his father walked slowly towards him with a menacing grin. The child was frozen with fear as he walked towards him, he tried to run but he couldn't. The man reached out to grab him ...

Connor awoke in his bed screaming as he did almost every other night since his father's death. He cradled his head in his hands as the rain fell outside. He looked out the window and dreaded it. Since that night all those many years ago Connor had despised the rain. He crawled out of bed and went to the study where the piano was. He sat down and started to play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. A few moments later The Architect walked in.

"Couldn't sleep?" The old man asked.

"No not really." He answered.

"You had the dream again didn't you."

"Grampa how did you ..."

"I've raised you since you were seven, I know you quite well."

"It's been so long ago, but yet that damned nightmare still plays in my head over and over again."

"Somehow, it has become a part of you Connor."

"Well I don't want for it to be a part of me. If Mr. Anderson were not already dead, I would have killed him myself." Connor told him.

"I know son. Good night."

The old man excused himself as Connor continued to play Beethoven.

The next day arrived and Lexi arrived on schedule.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello Miss Morgan." He answered.

"So what do you have planned today?" She asked.

"Well I thought that maybe we could do some photographs on black and white film." Connor answered.

"Sounds like a plan."

They went through the maze and went to the outdoor studio once again.

"I was thinking maybe we could do some nudes this time, Would you be okay with that?" He asked.

"Sure." Lexi answered.

"There's a robe over there." He said pointing to a corner.

Lexi walked over to where the robe was and undressed. Connor turned as she did so. A few moments later she was ready.

"Please have a seat over on that couch." He said.

She took off her robe as she walked over to the couch. Connor took off his jacket and tie and positioned himself behind the lens and started to click away. A few moments later he changed backdrops and Lexi changed positions. He got behind the camera once more as he reloaded the film and clicked away some more. They shot over ten rolls of black and white film in four hours but the time just seemed to fly. Finally it was getting late. She got dressed and they headed back to the house. When they reached the piano room and out the corner of her eye she saw a picture of a man who looked identical to Connor with a little boy who was about six or seven at the time.

"I didn't know you had kids." Lexi said.

"Actually I don't, this of my father and I. He died when I was seven."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Connor gave her a slight smile.

"No it's alright."

Lexi stared at the picture, she couldn't believe as to how much Connor looked like this man, especially in the eyes.

"So do you like opera at all Miss Morgan?" He asked.

"It depends on the opera. I'm kind of a big fan of Andrew Lloyd Webber." Lexi admitted.

"I was hoping you would say that. I have an extra ticket to The Phantom of the Opera on Friday evening. My grandfather bought an extra one and I was wondering if you could join us."

"I would love too." Lexi said.

"Good."

Lexi looked over to the piano and sat down in front of it.

"So do you play?" Connor asked her.

"A little but I'm not that good." She admitted.

"How about playing something right now?"

Lexi felt flushed.

"I can't."

"Of course you can." He said as he sat next to her.

He positioned himself behind her on the bench.

"Close your eyes." He said softly.

Lexi did so as his hands slid over hers and they touched the keys that slowly put out a melody.

"Very good Miss Morgan."

"Thank you."

They continued to play together until The Architect came in.

"Hello Connor. Is this the young lady you've been working with?" The old man asked.

He quickly got up from the piano an introduced her to him.

"Oh grandpa, this is Miss Morgan"

"A pleasure to meet you." The Architect said with a warm smile.

"Hello." Lexi answered.

"I asked her to join us for Phantom on Friday, if that is alright."

"It's perfectly fine." The old man said. "I look forward to you joining us."

Lexi looked at her watch and realized it was getting late.

"Well I have to go, it's getting late and I have a class in the morning. I will see you on Friday evening."

"Good. We will see you then." The old man said.

"Have a good night. It was nice meeting you." She said.

"Let me walk you to your car." Connor offered.

"Alright."

They both walked out the door to her car which was waiting in the drive. Connor handed her an envelope and he waited as she pulled out to make sure she got out safely. Once she was out of sight, he went back inside the house.

"It looks as if the young lady has made a very good impression on you son." The Architect said.

"Yes, I can honestly say that I like her." Connor admitted.


	6. Off To The Opera

Chapter 6

The night of Phantom arrived and it would be in about three hours when Connor and his grandfather arrived. She needed some music to calm her down.

"This is not a date. This is not a date." She kept telling herself as she shuffled through her pile of CDs.

Finally, she found some Beethoven and slipped it into her CD player. She went to the bathroom and drew a warm bath as Violin Romance was playing. She undressed and slipped into a robe as she turned down the lights and lit candles all around the claw foot bathtub. Once all the candles were lit, she took off her robe and slipped into the warm bubbly water and laid back as she closed her eyes.

Connor sat in his studio drawing as he also listened to Violin Romance through his headphones. He didn't hear The Architect come in.

"Connor?"

He was engrossed in his work. The old man gently reached out to tap his grandson, Connor quickly turned around to see him standing there. He removed his headphones.

"Oh hi." He said.

The old man looked over at Connor's latest masterpiece which happened to be Lexi. He was drawing her from the photographs that they took from their last session.

"It's different from what you have normally done in the past. I like it." The Architect said with a smile.

"Thank you grandfather."

The old man was thankful that Connor was drawing something else instead of the man who killed his father all those many years ago. But somehow he knew that the one called Neo would never leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried. There was a long silence as he continued to watch him draw.

"Son?"

"Yes?"

"I've been talking with Mero about getting your work shown at his gallery."

Connor felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, he really didn't feel he was good enough even though a few of his pieces over the years have made him rich. His real passion was classical piano. He turned to face his grandfather.

"Why?" He asked.

"Mero has seen some of your work over the years and he is quite impressed. He wants for your work when his gallery has its grand opening next week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be surprise. Mero will be at the opera tonight. I think it would be best if you chatted with him."

Connor shook his head.

"I'm not really that good grandpa."

"If I didn't think you were good. I would not be speaking with Mero."

He checked his watch and looked at Connor.

"It's getting late. Your tux is already laid out."

As the old man made his exit, Connor let out a deep sigh and walked through the maze back to the mansion and up to his room, where he stepped into the shower.

Lexi was shaving her legs and finally after she was done, she stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. She went to her vanity and sat in front of the mirror as she applied her make-up and fixed her long blonde hair as she put it into an updo.

Connor stepped out of the shower as he wrapped a towel around him and shaved his face with an electric razor.

Lexi put on her undergarments starting with her black corset, with matching her garter belt and her stockings. She slipped into a black strapless gown.

Connor combed his dark brown hair back and put on his tuxedo. He felt as if he were getting ready to go to the prom even though it had been years since he had been in high school and he never went. He inspected himself one last time.

Lexi slipped on her shoes and wrapped a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She also looked at herself one last time before the phone rang. She walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Selina!"

"Hey girl! You caught me at a bad time. I was just on my way out the door."

"Oh really? Where you off to?" Selina asked.

"Connor is taking me to see Phantom."

"You mean Connor as in Connor Smith? The rich guy who's paying you to pose for him?"

"Yeah."

"You go girl!"

Lexi laughed.

"I want details when you come back!" Selina said.

"We're going as friends, nothing more. And besides his grandfather is joining us."

"Hon, it would be very hard to be 'just friends' with someone that hot. At least for me it would be."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Selina, I gotta go."

"Have a good time sweety!"

And then she hung up. Lexi walked over to the door and opened it. Connor stood there in his tux and a dozen red roses which were her favorite. He was as handsome as ever.

"These are for you." He said as he handed them to her.

They smelled fragrant.

"Come in. Where's your grandfather?"

"Oh he's going to be joining us later." Connor explained.

"Oh okay, let me put these in some water. Make yourself at home." She said.

He watched as she went to the kitchen and got a vase and filled it with water. She set the put the roses in the vase and arranged them and set them on the coffee table.

"Thank you for the flowers." She said.

"You're welcome."

He looked at his watch.

"I think we better go."

Lexi looked at her wall clock.

"Yeah , I agree. Wouldn't want to be late."

They linked arms and walked out the door to Connor's limo. There was a man in a dark suit, sunglasses and an earpiece waiting as he held the door open. Lexi got inside first and Connor followed. The man shut the door behind them and took his place in the drivers side. Once inside, the window partition rolled down and the driver looked back as he spoke.

"Where to Mr. Smith?" He asked.

"Schnitzer Concert Hall, Jones." Connor replied.

"Yes, sir."

And then he started the limo as they drove off.

"The last time I saw Phantom was with Michael Crawford on Broadway." Connor said.

"How long ago?" Lexi asked.

"I would say about ten years ago." He answered.

"Well the only way I saw Phantom was when it was released to movie theaters. Never saw the stage version. I'm kind of embarrassed to admit that." Lexi said.

"That's okay." He reassured her with a smile.

"Besides from what I hear they have Hugh Panaro playing the Phantom, this time."

Lexi raised one eyebrow.

"You seem quite knowledgeable on this musical."

"I've loved the book ever since I was a kid. In a way Erik, the Phantom, kind reminded me of my father before he died. And so this is my way of keeping him with me every time see it."

"Oh."

"I think I told you too much ..sorry."

"No it's okay. Your dad must have been one hell of a man." She said with a smile.

Connor nodded and smiled back at her.

"Yes, he was."

They reached the concert hall and pulled up in front. Connor looked out the window and then turned to her.

"We're here."


	7. Music of the Night

_Author's note: _

_Sorry I was not able to update lately. I was suffering from a severe case of writer's block. But now I am back an I hope you enjoy this newest installment of the story. Thanks again for all you reviews on this story so far._

Chapter 7

Jones walked over to Connor's side and opened the door. He stepped and Lexi followed as he held his hand out to help her of the car. They were now on the sidewalk of the concert hall as Jones stepped back inside of the vehicle. Conner gave him a nod as Jones nodded back.

"Have a good time sir." Jones said.

"Thank you." Connor responded.

They watched as Jones got back in the limo and pulled away, a few moments later Connor offered his arm to Lexi.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." She responded with a smile.

At that moment they interlocked arms and walked inside of the concert hall where they were greeted by The Architect.

"Lexi, how lovely it is to see you again." The old man said with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"Likewise." She answered him.

Next to The Architect was a very attractive couple. The man was dressed in a black Versace tuxedo with tails with a red vest and a matching red tie. He had a smile that could charm any woman in the place. His female companion was a very elegant woman with long black hair and deep dark eyes, she looked quite exotic in her form fitting red strapless gown that accentuated her womanly curves.

"Hello Connor. It's been a long time." The man said with a thick french accent.

"Hello Mero. Hello Persephone." He answered.

"We are excited to have your work shown at our gallery next week." Persephone told him.

"Yes, me too." Connor answered.

"I didn't know you were to be showing your work." Lexi said.

"Connor why didn't you introduce us to this charming young creature?" Mero asked as he looked directly at Connor's date.

"Oh this is Lexi, she's posing for me."

"Really?" Persephone chimed in. "So this is the young woman your grandfather was telling us about. You are quite lovely my dear." She said with a smile.

Lexi could feel herself blushing at Persephone's compliment. Mero took her hand and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lexi." He said.

"Nice to meet you both too." She answered.

A few moments later the lights in the lobby flashed as a signal that the show would be starting soon.

"It looks like we better get to our seats." The Architect said.

"Yes, where are we sitting again grandfather?" Connor asked.

"The Phantom's box." He answered with a slight smile.

"Ah number five." Connor said.

Persephone and Mero excused themselves and made their way to their inside. Lexi, The Architect, and Connor made their way to box number five. A few moments later the show had started and they sat as they watched the story unfold. The show went on and as Connor watched, tears started to form in his eyes when he heard the song that his father sang to him as a little boy. He closed his eyes and pictured his father right there singing to him softly and for that moment he was a little boy again. He closed his eyes as he heard his father's voice. As a child the way his father sung this song always calmed him when he was scared. As Connor's eye were closed, slight smile crossed his lips.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses _

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
From the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes, and surrender to your darkest fear  
put your thoughts of the life you knew before  
close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
and you'll live, as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night  
Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night

As the song ended he opened his eyes as the crowd gave The Phantom a thunderous applause. Lexi turned to him and it was obvious there were tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

She handed him a tissue and The Architect out the corner of his eye looked over at them. He couldn't help but think that she was the best thing that ever happened to his grandson. He noticed that ever since meeting her, he was now smiling and it was a good thing. Finally, the play was over and they made their way out of the theater.

Just outside Jones was waiting for them outside in the limo. As they made their way to the car, an old Cadillac with about two women and three men and two women pulled up beside Jones. All were wearing sunglasses and were dressed in black. They pulled out machine guns and opened fire on the crowd. Out of instinct, Connor pushed Lexi to the ground and covered her as bullets whizzed past them. The shooting seemed like it lasted forever and then finally it stopped. Not too long after that the Cadillac with a high screech, pulled away. Connor was still on top of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lexi was shaken.

"Grampa?" He looked over at the old man.

"I'm alright son." He reassured him.

"Is everyone alright?" It was Jones.

Everyone got up and Lexi was still in shock over what had just went on. A few moments later, the police arrived to question everyone. After the conversation with the officer on duty and the exchange of business cards, Lexi, Connor and The Architect made their way to the limo with Jones close behind them. Once they were all inside the limo pulled out and headed down the road.

"I am so sorry about this." Connor apologized.

"It's not your fault." She told him.

"I hope this won't ruin our professional relationship." He said with a worried tone.

"No, it won't. Besides I enjoy being in your company."

He gave her a smile.

"I am glad to hear that." He told her.

Finally the car pulled into the driveway of her apartment building. The Architect stayed inside the limo as Connor walked her to the door. They said their goodnights as she kissed him on the cheek. He seemed quite surprised by the gesture.

"Good night." She said as she stepped inside.

"Good night Miss Morgan." He said as he left.

As he made his way back to the limo, The Architect noticed his grandson was smiling. He hadn't smiled like that since he was a boy.

Meanwhile, the group that had shot at the opera patrons earlier, were driving to an unknown destination. The driver was talking on his cell phone.

"Operator." Said the voice on the other end.

"Yeah Shocker here. Our mission to kill Connor Smith failed, we need an exit."

"Coming right up."

A few moments later they arrived at an abandoned building where a lone phone was ringing.

Once Lexi was inside her apartment, she opened a large manila envelope and looked at the pictures of her mother who had recently passed away. It had been over a year, but it still hurt like hell. She had lost her mother to breast cancer. She remembered growing up when it was just her and her mom and no one else. As she grew up, there really was no mention of her father whatsoever. She had been told that he left them before she was born so she grew up never knowing him at all. She looked like her mother through and through except in the eyes. Where her mother's eyes were blue, hers were brown. But the rest of her DNA was from her mother. Lexi continued looking through the photographs and came across one of her mother in her younger days and a man with hair as black as night and with the same color eyes as she had. They both looked happy, so she wondered if this was the man that broke her mother's heart all those many years ago. She flipped the photo over and read the caption.

"Me and Tommy Anderson - Club Hel 1997"

Lexi couldn't help but wonder...

Back at the mansion, Connor had wondered why of all nights a bunch of strangers would shoot at them outside of a concert hall. The Architect could tell something was troubling him and eventually he would have to learn the truth about his father and eventually himself. The old man had hoped that he could raise him without incident and that Connor would be like everyone else. But in his heart he knew that Connor could never be like everyone else no matter how hard he tried. Unfortunately he was his father's son.


	8. The Diary

Chapter 8

The Architect met with a woman who called herself The Oracle in a park. It was sunny day and not a cloud was in the sky. He walked over to her not saying a word, after a few moments, she looked and acknowledged his presence. Not far off was an Asian man wearing traditional Chinese garb and dark sunglasses.

"We have to talk." The Architect said.

"About?" The Oracle responded.

" There was an attack on my grandson last night at the concert hall."

"Is he alright?" She looked surprised.

"He's fine. Thank God." He said

The Oracle let out a sigh of relief.

"For many years I have raised him as my own son, it broke my heart to lose his father and I'll be damned if I am going to lose him too." The Architect told her.

"You can't deny what Connor really is."

There was a short pause.

"Maybe not, but you have no idea what I went through after my son died that night. What that poor child went through actually seeing his father die at the hands of the One. You weren't there to comfort him when he had nightmares. It was hell. And now all we want to do is just live in peace like everyone else. Is that too much to ask?"

"Unfortunately there are those that still want the war to go on."

"But why? I held up my end of the bargain. You would think that the humans would stay true to their word."

"Most of them have, but over time there have been some small groups that have caused trouble and will stop at nothing until Connor is deleted. They will do this in the name of Neo."

"He's been dead for a very long time. I don't see why they can't let this go."

"Old habits just seem to die hard." The Oracle told him.

"Well I wish that would just die period."

"I know. How is he doing?" She asked.

"He's doing well, his paintings are going on display at Mero's gallery in the next few days." The Architect said proudly.

"That's wonderful."

"He's also met someone. He's been doing art sessions with her and he seems to enjoy her company."

The Oracle raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I've always known him to be quite shy."

"Well he has admitted that he does like her."

The Oracle smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that."

The Architect looked at his watch and realized it was getting late.

"I have to go. Connor is probably wondering where I am. I was good seeing you again."

"Likewise." The Oracle said.

The old man excused himself and walked away. As he was walking away, The Oracle thought back to when they were sworn enemies. They were now allies. After Smith died and after The Architect took Connor in, she had seen a side of The Architect that was kind and loving and she could not help but possibly harbor feelings for him even though she didn't want to admit it. She had given up on love a long time ago. After all she was The Oracle and he was The Architect so she kept her feelings to herself all those years.

"When are you going to admit your true feelings for him?" It was Seraph.

The Oracle looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Seraph rolled his eyes behind his dark shades.

"You know damned well what I'm talking about, every time you're around him your heart rate goes up, your temp elevates and you get a silly grin on your face."

"Don't be silly, I'm an old lady. Old ladies don't get crushes."

Seraph gave her a knowing grin because he knew her better than anyone.

"Yeah right." He answered with a chesire cat grin.

Meanwhile, Lexi was at her computer listening to Enigma and checking her e-mail, an instant message from Connor popped up.

"Hello Miss Morgan." It said.

"Hello." She typed back.

"I hope that you weren't too shaken up over the other night."

"Oh that. No I'm okay."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Just checking my e-mail."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I disturbed you then."

"No worries. I was actually kind of bored before you IMed me. I was actually listening to some Enigma."

"Really? I like Enigma especially Sadness 1& 2." He typed.

"Wow! I never thought of you as an Enigma type of person since you play classical piano."

"I have eclectic tastes. Not just classical. I also listen to Miles Davis on occasion." He answered.

"You learn something new every day." Lexi said out loud to herself.

"So I was wondering, would like to come to Mero's gallery for my showing on Friday?" He asked.

"I would love to." She answered.

"Good. I will see you then Miss Morgan."

"One thing though."

"Yes?"

"We have been working together for awhile and I really feel there isn't a need for the formalities. From now on just call me Lexi."

Connor was on the other end looking at her words on the screen, he sat there for what seemed like an eternity and then he typed back his response.

"Alright Lexi. And you can address me as Connor."

"Good, it will see you Friday." She said.

And then they both signed off.

A few moments later Lexi went to her bedroom and opened what looked like a diary. It belonged to her mother. She read the entry that her mother had written all those many years ago.

_July 26th, 1997_

_I found out that I'm pregnant. I'm scared and I don't know what the hell to do. I tried talking to Tommy but he never returns my phone calls._

And then she turned the pages and kept reading.

_August 5th, 1997_

_I left to confront him at his work but when I got there, he was being hauled away by three men in dark suits, wearing earpieces and dark shades. He was in cuffs. Not too far away I saw a woman on a motorcycle, she didn't look too happy as they were taking him away. I noticed that every time I went to see him she was not too far away. What is her deal?_

And then she turned to the entry which actually told her the truth that her mother had been hiding from her all this time.

_August 16th, 1997_

_I finally saw him face to face and I wanted answers. What I saw made my stomach turn. He was kissing her the way he used to kiss me. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest as I saw him and her together. He turned and saw me as I ran away. I could hear him running after me and then he caught up to me. I remember screaming at him and it was then he told me it was over between us. I decided right then not to tell him about the baby, he doesn't deserve to know. I hope that Thomas A. Anderson burns in hell! All that matters now is me and my baby. He may be the father but he is now a sperm donor and nothing more. He is now dead to me._

Lexi closed the book a took a deep breath. All she could wonder was is why did her mother hide this from her all these years.


	9. Memories

Chapter 9

The next day, Lexi had decided to read more of her mother's diary as she sat and listened to Chopin on her stereo.

_December 11th, 1998_

_I just moved in with some friends of mine since they are now tearing down the building where I used to live. Jeff and Kristina are such great friends to let me stay until the baby is born. I heard that Tommy asked about me and the baby. Where does he get off? He's got his new skinny bitch girlfriend. I just want to get on with my life without him. Hasn't he caused me enough pain as it is? All that matters right now is my baby._

Lexi flipped through a few more pages and saw a picture of her mother with a man who looked like a younger version of the man who she knew as her father. He had passed away when she was fourteen and he was the only father she had ever known, so when she lost him, it devastated her because they were so close. These were the only things she had left of them. She continued to read.

_December 15th, 1998_

_Jeff and Kristina invited a friend home for dinner. I was in the shower when he came in but I will never forget how cute I thought he was when I steeped out with a towel wrapped around my head and in nothing but a bathrobe and slippers. I felt so underdressed compared to him. Although I did have to wonder since his dark suit was the same as Jeff's, if it wasn't the standard dress uniform. He introduced himself as Clint Jackson. But there was a demeanor about him that could light up the room when he smiled at me. I thought I would melt at the sight of him. But let's get real here, I'm about six and half months pregnant and he probably prefers those skinny little super model types. But damn, he sure is fine though._

She looked at another picture of her mom and dad that could have been taken in a photo booth. They were both laughing and having a great time. By the looks of the photo it seemed like they really were in love. She couldn't help but smile, as she continued reading her mother's diary.

_December 20th, 1998_

_Clint came over again today but neither Jeff or Kristina were there. I invited him in. He looked fascinated by my stomach. I have no idea why. He asked me when I was due and then I felt the baby move. He asked if he could touch my belly and for some reason I felt so comfortable that I let him. As the baby was moving he had this look of wonder on his face like it was the coolest thing he ever experienced. We just sat there and talked for what seemed like hours on end about anything and everything._

Lexi continued to read on.

_December 25th, 1998_

_I got a call from the asshole today. He keeps telling me that he's sorry. He walked out on me! Sorry ain't gonna cut it! Why did he have to do this shit on Christmas? Just as we were about to open presents, Clint could hear my conversation with Tommy getting heated in the other room as he, Jeff and Kristina were talking. I slammed the phone down and went into the other room where they were. Clint could tell something was wrong. It was then he asked if I wanted to go for a drive, so I nodded my head. I got my coat and we went to his car which was a black Audi A6. We got in and we drove to a place that overlooked the whole city. It was beautiful. As I sat there, not saying a word and looking over the city scape, I noticed he was looking at me and it was the same way that Tommy used to look at me. But then again it could be my mind playing tricks on me due to the hormones. And then out of the blue I asked him what he had planned for New Year's Eve. He gave me a smile and I could feel myself blushing. I think I asked him out. If I did, then I believe I now have a date. I don't do that! But he is so sweet!_

'Go mom!' Lexi thought to herself.

_December 31st, 1998_

_Well here it is, the big night and we are all car pooling and it's Kristina's birthday! If I know her, she'll be drinking for the both of us since I can't drink for awhile. And it looks like Clint has volunteered to be the designated driver tonight. Clint arrived early it seems and he looks incredible but then again he always does. Dressed in black from head to toe with matching dark shades an earpiece, it's the same ensemble that Jeff has on. He also has his short dark hair slicked back in the same style Jeff does too, it's like they are twins almost. Well it's time to go. I'm nervous._

_January 1st, 1999_

_Well I survived my first date since Tommy and it was wonderful. When the clock struck midnight, he kissed me. It wasn't a pity kiss but a genuine kiss. I think I'm developing feelings for him but I'm so afraid of getting hurt again._

Lexi closed the diary and continued to look at the pictures of her parents. Happy memories flooded her head when she thought back to when she was about eight and playing little league. She remember her father, no matter how hot it was, wearing his dark suit and shades with earpiece in his ear. The other kids would tease her about her dad, but to her he was the coolest and she didn't care what anyone thought. She remembered a game where he was sitting in the bleachers cheering her on.

"Come on Lexi! You can do it! Remember, only human kiddo!" He yelled as he clapped and cheered his child on.

"Only human." Little Lexi said to herself as she held the bat tightly in her hands.

"Is that your kid?" Asked an elderly woman sitting next to him.

"Yes she is." The man beamed proudly.

And then little Lexi hit it out the ball park as the crowd went wild. She ran to first, then second, then third and then stole home. She won the game as the kids surrounded her and put her on their shoulders. Her dad was the first one to run out the field.

"And Lexi Morgan wins for the Beavers!" The announcer said over the loudspeaker.

As the kids carried her off the field she was greeted by the Agent program whom she had known as her father as he swooped her up in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you." He said as he hugged her.

A few moments later, they were greeted by her mother.

"Hello, you two." She said with a smile.

Jackson wrapped his arms around her and greeted her with a kiss.

"Ewww!" Lexi said.

"You won't be thinking 'ewww' when you grow up young lady." Her mother said.

"I have an idea. How about the three of us go for ice cream?" Jackson said with a child-like gleam in his eye.

"Yay!" Lexi yelled.

"Okay ice cream it is." Her mother said.

Lexi had one parent on each side of her as she held their hands and they made their way to the black car. She giggled as both her mom and dad swung her like a monkey in between them. It was many of the happy memories she had of both her parents before her father died. After that her mother was the only thing she had left. After her mother died not too long ago, Lexi had never felt so alone.

The day of Connor's show at Mero's gallery had came and he was nervous about showing off some of his latest work. He fumbled with his tie when his grandfather, The Architect walked in.

"Dammit!" He cursed to himself.

"Here let me help with that son." He said.

"Thanks."

Connor turned around and let the old man tie his tie. Once he was done, Connor finished by slipping on a silver tie clip as he inspected himself in the mirror. The Architect could not help but notice that with each passing day that he was looking more and more like his father, only he wasn't his father. His mannerisms were different than Smith's. Connor let out a deep breath and turned to old man.

"Do I look alright?" He asked.

"You look handsome." The Architect said as he patted him on the back.

Connor put on his dark glasses and it was only then that he looked like a spitting image of his father. The Architect watched as he inspected himself one last time in the mirror and looked at his watch.

"I think we better get going."

The Architect looked at the clock.

"I agree, we don't want to be late for your showing."

Both men made their way down to the stairs and out the door where the limo was waiting. They got inside and made their way to the gallery. Once they were there, they were greeted by Mero and Persephone as Chopin was playing in the background.

"So good to see you again Connor!" Mero said.

"Yes, likewise." He answered.

"So where is the charming young lady we met at Phantom?" Persephone asked.

Connor looked around hoping that he would see Lexi.

"Well she said that she would be here." Connor answered.

"Well it would be a shame if your muse missed this." Mero said.

A few moments later, Lexi entered the room in a stunning black floor length evening gown. When Connor saw her, his breath was taken away. She spotted him and walked slowly over to the group where he was.

"I'm glad you're here." He told her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lexi answered with a smile.

Mero motioned for The Architect.

"If you'll excuse us for a moment, your grandfather and I need to catch up on old times. It's been awhile" Mero told them.

"Yes it has." The Architect agreed.

Mero, Persephone, and The Architect excused themselves and left Connor and Lexi alone. They went to the corner of the room and started talking as they watched them make small talk.

"They make a cute couple don't you think?" Persephone said.

"Yes, it's nice to see that boy smile for once." Mero answered.

"I know that he does like her." The Architect said.

"So what about you and The Oracle?" Persephone chimed in.

The Architect rolled his eyes at her question.

"We are so different, besides I don't think she even thinks of me in that way."

"But you think of her in that way." Mero teased.

"Especially when you're around her." Persephone said.

"Alright ... maybe I like her ... a little bit." The Architect admitted.

"Why don't you just quit beating around the bush and ask her out already?" Mero told him.

"Oh please Mero! I'm an old man."

"Oh darling you're never too old for love." Persephone told him.

Meanwhile Lexi and Connor were looking at his paintings.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said.

Lexi could feel herself blush.

"Thanks." Was all she could say.

They stood there not saying a word for the longest time as the music played. Out of nowhere there was a gunshot and everyone fell to the floor.

"Oh no! Not again!" The Architect said.

"Everyone on the floor now!" The masked gunman yelled.

Everyone who wasn't on the floor got on the floor immediately. The gunmen went around and stripped the patrons of their jewelry and their wallets. Once they were done combing the room and looting whatever they could get their hands on. They opened fire on the guests.

"NO!" Lexi screamed.

Something in her was telling her to get up and she did. As if by an unseen force she raised her hand and all the bullets stopped in mid-air and landed on marble floor with a clink.

"What the hell?" Was all Connor could say as he watched.

"Shit!" The gunman yelled

He charged at her and swung. She blocked his every move with ease. Not too long after that his goons came after her with clubs. They too swung at her and she blocked their punches just as easy as she threw them around like rag dolls around the room. It was like she was in a trance as she fought. All of them laid in a heap on the floor as she was the only one still standing. Finally the police arrived and took them away.

"How did you do that?" Connor asked her.

"Do what?"

"What you just did?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. I have to go."

She ran out of the gallery.

"Lexi!" Connor shouted as he ran after her, it had started to rain.

Lexi continued to run. What was happening to her?


	10. Late Night Chat

Chapter 10

Later that night Lexi was sitting at her computer when she got a call from Connor on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me. I just wanted to call and see if you were okay." There was a concern in his tone.

"I'm okay ... really." She said.

"You don't sound okay. Do you want me to come over?"

There was a long pause.

"Are still there?" He asked.

She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm here." She answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded and answered.

"Yeah, but it's two in the morning Connor and I'm sure you have more important things to do."

There was another pause.

"Actually I want to see you." He told her.

She took another deep breath.

"Okay."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He said.

"I'll see you soon then."

Finally she hung up and she was still at her computer when she got a message on her screen.

"Hello Lexi." It said.

"What the hell?" She thought out loud to herself.

"Do you know what the matrix is Lexi?"

"Who are you?" She typed back.

"Someone who knows your true birthright ... and your true destiny"

"You still didn't answer my question. Who are you?" She typed back.

Connor was getting ready to walk out the door when The Architect saw him.

"Where are you going at this hour son?" The old man asked.

"I'm going over to chat with Lexi. She seemed shaken with what happened this evening."

"You care for her don't you?" He asked.

There was a pause between the two men.

"For some strange reason I feel drawn to her, I can't explain it." Connor said.

The old man nodded like he understood.

"Then go to her." The Architect told him.

"Thank you for understanding." And then he made his way out.

Lexi was still at her computer.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about." She typed back.

"You will understand soon." The message said.

There was another long pause.

"Understand what?" She typed.

"Knock, knock Lexi." It said.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door and she jumped out of her seat. She looked to the screen and the message disappeared just as mysteriously, as it had appeared. The knocking continued.

"Lexi?" It was Connor.

She took a deep breath and walked to the door and opened it. She saw it was him.

"Hi. Come on in." She told him.

Connor stepped inside.

"Can I get you anything to drink? I've got coffee, soda, water ..."

"I'm fine thanks." He told her.

"Okay."

For a moment she felt a little awkward like she was sixteen again. He sort of felt the same way when he was around her as well. Here they were in her house and not a word was said between them. Finally he broke the ice as he spoke.

"Are you alright? I mean after what happened at the opera house the other night and after what happened at the gallery tonight?"

She closed the door behind him and they made their way to the couch where they sat down.

"I don't know. These past couple of days have just been weird. To be honest I'm surprised you're even here talking with me."

"Why?"

"Because most people would look at me like I'm sort of freak." She admitted.

"Why would they think that?" Connor asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Ever since I was a little kid, I tried my best to be normal but I couldn't be."

"I know all too well what that's like." Connor said.

"Do you?"

"Yes. Kids looked at me weird too."

He took her hand in his as he continued to speak.

"I know all too well what it's like ... trust me." He said.

"So how do you live with it?" She asked.

"I try not to think about it." He answered. "My grandfather says I'm more like my dad every day."

"I never really knew my real dad. In fact I never knew him at all." She told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was looking through my mom's diary and I guess my real dad was quite the bastard. Maybe I was better off not knowing him."

And then out of the blue Connor kissed her when she least expected it. His kiss was soft and she didn't resist.

"I'm sorry. I normally don't do that." He apologized. He was blushing as he spoke.

Lexi was in shock but she didn't seem to mind. She was blushing too.

"Well I normally don't let anyone kiss me. So don't feel bad." She said.

"I don't know but something was telling me to kiss you just now. I can't explain it, but I feel connected to you somehow." Connor explained.

"I think I know how you feel." And then she kissed him again.

They continued to kiss until the sun went up and finally they fell asleep in each others arms.


	11. Thinking Back

Chapter 11

Connor awoke the next morning to find Lexi still in his arms. He took in her scent, her hair smelled sweet like lilacs as he continued to breathe her in. He just held her for a few moments longer until she slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Same to you." He answered.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Better than I had in years." Connor confessed.

They curled up in each other's arms for a long time until the phone rang.

"Are you going to get that?"

"No, I'm just going to let it ring."

The phone continued to ring until the answering machine picked it up, it was Selina on the other end.

"Hey girl! It's me! Hello?"

Lexi picked up the phone and answered.

"Hey Sel!"

"Did I wake you?"

As Selina was talking Connor playfully bit Lexi's ear making her gasp.

"You okay Lexi?"

Lexi giggled because Connor tickled her.

"Yeah Sel, I'm okay." And then she turned to Connor and whispered "Stop it!"

"I'm thinking I called at a bad time."

"No that's okay. What's up?"

"Well I have four tickets to the grand opening of the new Club Hel on Thursday night and I was wondering if you and a date would like to come and join me?"

"Sounds like fun!" Lexi said.

"Do you have company right now?" Sel asked.

Lexi looked up at Connor and smiled.

"Well yeah." She said.

"Oh I gotcha. We'll talk later! Ciao hon!"

"Ciao!"

And then Selina hung up and Lexi put the phone back on the reciever.

"Who was that?" Connor asked.

"Just one of my girlfriends. She wanted to know if we could go to that new club that's opening on Thursday night." Lexi explained.

Connor raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the new Club Hel?" He asked.

"That's the one."

"Sounds like fun but ..."

"But what?"

"I kind of don't care for crowds much." He confessed.

"Oh."

The last time Connor was in a crowd was shortly after his father died. It was the day of the funeral and he remembered holding his grandfather's hand as they walked to the casket to say their goodbyes. He remembered looking up at his grandfather, The Architect of the matrix and for the first time ever, he saw the old man shed tears for his son as laid there in the casket quietly. Connor being so young thought that his daddy was just sleeping. He reached out to touch Smith's cold, lifeless body, it was like ice. But young Connor pulled back like he had touched something hot. He looked up at his grandfather.

"Why is daddy so cold grampa? Is he sleeping?"

The old man looked down at the little boy who had the same blue eyes as his son.

"Yes, son he's sleeping." The old man said sadly.

"Will daddy wake up again?"

"Not this time son."

Connor's eyes narrowed as he screamed at his grandfather.

"You're lying! Daddy has to wake up!"

"Connor please!" The old man begged.

He felt the tears starting to fall and then he turned to his lifeless father still in the coffin. He reached out touching his cold lifeless body begging him.

"Please daddy! Wake up!" The little boy begged.

"He can't hear you son." The old man said sadly.

Connor looked at The Architect and gave him a look that could have killed him where he stood.

"You're lying! You're The Architect! You have to bring my daddy back! You have to!"

"Connor I can't." He answered sadly.

"I hate you!" He screamed.

And before The Architect could grab him Connor ran out of the church and into the rain, the old man ran after him but it was too late, Connor was nowhere to be found.

The little boy ran down into the subway and into the crowd, somehow he was swept up as the crowd rushed past him. There were so many people and the little boy felt like he couldn't breathe in the human mass as they continued to rush around him. He was paralyzed for the longest time and he regretted running away from his grandfather in the church. He let out a scream and then finally set of arms reached for him pulling him out the sea of people, it was The Architect.

"Grampa!" He was relieved to see him as he threw his arms around the old man.

"Connor you scared me." He held the boy at arms length and it was obvious he was angry but he was glad that Connor was alright.

"I'm so sorry grampa!" Connor cried.

The old man pulled the shaking child close hugging him.

"I know son. I know."

"I didn't mean it when I said I hated you grampa."

"I know you didn't mean it son, it's alright."

"I love you grampa."

"I love you too Connor."

The old man scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him out the station and to the car.

"Connor?" It was Lexi.

"Oh sorry, I was somewhere else for second ... sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

Connor looked into her eyes and kissed her again. His kiss was soft and gentle and she kissed him back. His hands roamed her body making her sigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back some more. They broke their kiss.

"Lexi I ..." He started to speak.

She put a finger up to his mouth.

"I understand."

And then she kissed him again. His hands roamed past her shirt as his lips trailed down her neck making her sigh.

"Make love to me Connor." She whispered.

He had always kissed other women but he had never gone all the way with them because it didn't feel right, but with Lexi it did and he wanted her with all of his being even if she was human. In a way he was afraid of hurting her because he was a program.

"I'm scared." He said.

"Scared of what?"

"I've never made love before."

Lexi could not believe her ears.

"What? A good looking guy like you? You mean to tell me ..."

"Yes I am."

"It's okay."

"I'm scared of hurting you physically."

Lexi looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You won't hurt me. I promise."

And then she kissed him again slowly unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his chest. Her lips felt like velvet going down his bare skin. It sent several new sensations through his whole body.

"Oh my God ..." He sounded like he had lost his breath.

Lexi let out a small laugh as she climbed off of him and took his hand leading him to the bedroom. She slowly took off his shirt exposing his upper half which was perfectly chiseled. She lifted her arms as he took her t-shirt off exposing her breasts. His hands cupped them making her moan with desire. He laid her down on the bed gently as they continued to kiss. She unbuttoned his pants pulling them down with his boxers. He was now naked before her and fully aroused. She slowly pulled her pants down and she was also naked. They looked into each other's eyes for the longest time.

"Are you sure about this Lexi?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered and then she kissed him.

He slowly lowered himself onto her as she spread her legs letting him slowly enter her. She felt warm and then she let out a gasp. He started to worry that he had injured her.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm alright."

She kissed him again but this time it was deep and he kissed her back as they started to move together. Their sighs filled the room as they continued to move. The pleasure continued to build as they kept moving and then finally it came and they collapsed into each other's arms. He continued to hold her. And Lexi heard him whisper in her ear softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

And then they fell asleep and basked in the afterglow.


	12. Jackson's Memories

Chapter 12

They continued to hold each other until Connor's cell phone went off. He continued to kiss her as it rang.

"Aren't you going to get that?" She asked.

The phone continued to ring as they kissed.

"I should get that."

"Yeah you should."

He searched his pants pocket and finally pulled it out. He flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hello son. I was getting worried for you." It was The Architect.

"I'm fine."

"How is Lexi doing?" The old man asked.

"She's doing fine." Connor said as he smiled at her.

"Thank goodness."

"Is there something wrong?" Connor asked.

"We have to talk son. It's very important."

"I understand."

Connor closed his cell phone and looked at Lexi.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, but I have to get home."

She smiled at him.

"I understand."

They both got dressed and she walked him to the door. He gave her one last kiss as he headed out.

"See ya later." She said.

"You too."

As he left her, he felt like he was walking on cloud nine but he was also sad that he had to leave her. He turned around to wave at her and almost fell over. She giggled. He made the motion for her to call him as he stepped inside his car and drove off. As he drove, for the first time ever, he had a huge smile on his face.

Lexi stepped back inside and went to the living room where she looked through some old videotapes. They were her step-father's. She decided to pick one and pop it in. Where her mother was more into writing her step-father was more into the visual aspect. These were his diaries.

She popped the tape in and as it played, she saw her mother, in this point in her life she was very young, very beautiful and very pregnant and next to her was the Agent she knew as her dad all these years. They looked quite happy as he started talking to her belly.

"Hello there you."

He put his hand on her mother's belly.

"Wow! Was that a kick?" He asked her.

Lexi's mother nodded as she laughed.

He wasn't wearing his dark sunglasses but he did have his earpiece in.

"That's ... cool." He said with amazement.

"Yeah cool to you, I can't eat chocolate for awhile." She told him.

The scene switched to her step father sitting down in front of the camera ad just speaking.

"The more time I spend with Dara, the more I learn something new about myself."

He smiled into the camera as he spoke. He took off his dark sunglasses revealing his warm brown eyes.

"I never thought it would be possible to love but it's true. The moment I laid eyes on her, I loved her instantly. I know that the child she's carrying isn't mine but I love it as if it were my own. That's how strongly I feel for her and the baby."

The screen changed to another scene to the night Lexi was born. Her mother was holding the camera this time. The camera was on Agent Jackson as he drove with a smile on his face. Behind the camera, Lexi's mother was speaking.

"I had no idea that you were such a Disney fan Mr. Jackson."

"Well I do admit that I enjoy quality animation and Disney is by far superior."

They were laughing until Dara winced in pain. Jackson looked scared.

"Are you alright?"

"I think my water broke."

"Oh shit!"

And then screen went blank for a few seconds and the scene switched to the hospital. This time Thompson was holding the camera and Jackson was holding her hand as her contraction came closer together.

"If I ever see Tommy Anderson again, I'm going to rip his fucking balls off!" Dara screamed.

"You and me both." Jackson said.

And then out of nowhere Jackson fainted and it was caught on tape.

The scene switched to the emergency room where Dara was giving birth.

"Ms. Morgan, I'm afraid your baby will have to delivered by c-section."

Jackson was right by her side holding her hand, only instead of his black suit and shades he was now in hospital scrubs with a mask.

"I don't care! Just get the fucking thing over with!" She screamed.

"Okay prepare her for the epidural." The doctor ordered.

They turned her on her side as Jackson spoke to her calmly.

"You're going to experience something similar to a bee sting Ms. Morgan." The doctor told her.

Lexi watched on the screen as they inserted the needle into her mother's spine.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!" She yelled in pain.

After a few moments she had calmed down and a few moments later, Lexi was introduced to the world, kicking and screaming.

Lexi was kicking and crying in the doctor's arms. He turned to Jackson.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Jackson held out his hands as the nurses wrapped little Lexi and handed her to him. She was so tiny and so fragile. He had to be very careful with her. He looked down at Dara with love in his eyes as he held this child. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked upon her child for the first time.

"She's beautiful."

"Just like her mother." Jackson said with a smile.

The scene flashed again to Jackson who was now back in his dark suit, now holding Lexi. The camera was set up in a stationary position. Not too far off in the background Dara was sleeping soundly. Jackson looked into the camera as he spoke.

"This species is so ... amazing to me. I thought that love was insipid, a very human emotion that was weak. But now that I am holding this human child in my arms and the more I am with her mother, I now know it's not true, love is very powerful and even though I am not this child's father, I feel connected even more."

Jackson paused looking down lovingly at the child.

"Welcome to the world little one."

Lexi popped out the tape. God how she missed her parents. Especially right now since these diaries and tapes were the only things she had left of them. But one thing kept nagging at her. Since she knew that Jackson was not her father, she could not help wonder who this Tommy Anderson was. Was there a chance this man that her mother cursed was actually her real father?


	13. A Close Call

Chapter 13

Lexi popped in another tape of her step father's video diary.

The scene was of Jackson's and Dara's wedding day. She saw her mother looking like a very beautiful and radiant bride as she walked down the aisle in her wedding gown, not too far in front of her she saw herself as a little girl walking in front of her mommy and throwing rose petals as she made her way up to her new step father who was dressed in an Armani tuxedo. Next to his side were his partners and friends Agents Thompson and Johnson. None of them wore their sunglasses but they still had their earpieces in as the camera focused on the couple who were about to exchange their vows.

The pastor spoke up when Dara and Jackson took their places at the alter.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

As the pastor spoke Lexi saw the love that radiated between her mother and Jackson. And then finally it was time to exchange rings as they exchanged their vows. Jackson spoke first.

"I Clint Jasckson, take you Dara Morgan to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

And then he slipped the ring in her finger. It was a simple heart-shaped diamond wedding ring and as soon as the ring was on her, it was her turn to say her vows of love towards her new husband.

"I Dara Morgan, take you Clint Jackson to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Her matron of honor who was a much younger version of Aunt Lauraine handed her mother a simple gold band as she slipped it on his hand.

"By the power vested in me and Mega City. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor announced.

And Jackson did. After he kissed his new bride, he picked up Lexi in his arms as the pastor made another announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I proudly present to you, The Jackson family."

The shot zoomed in on the new family.

The scene changed to a lone room where she saw her father taking a seat. He didn't look too happy as he spoke.

"I encountered Mr. Anderson today. He was speaking with his rebel friends about a new plan of attack. But all I could think of was when I saw him was how much he hurt Dara."

He shook with anger as he spoke.

"I wanted tear Mr. Anderson limb from limb when I saw him. He has no clue what he left behind when he joined Morpheus to become free."

He paused as he removed his shades and Lexi could see the hatred in his eyes as he talked about Mr. Anderson.

"He might have beaten the three of us, but the next time he better pray he meets up with Smith before he meets up with me again, because I will kill him."

And then the screen went blank. The phone rang next to her. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lexi." It was a man with deep voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Someone who knows your real father." The deep voice responded.

"Is this some sort of a sick joke?"

"No this is not a sick joke I assure you."

"You know what dude. I'm hanging up. BYE!"

"Lexi wait!" The voice pleaded.

But she wouldn't hear any of it, she hung up. She then took a shower and got dressed and gave Connor a call. She paced the living room as the phone rang. Finally he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"So what's going on?"

"I just got the weirdest phone call."

"Really? What about."

"Some person claiming to know my real dad. I'm scared Connor."

"Do you want to come over?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Okay pack an overnight bag. I'll be over to get you in a few minutes." Connor told her.

They hung up and Lexi went to her bedroom to pack her overnight bag. Before Connor headed out the front door The Architect called out.

"Where are you going?"

"It's Lexi, she needs me. I hope that it's alright that she stays here tonight."

The old man had a look of concern on his face.

"Of course. She is welcome here anytime."

Connor rushed past Brown and Jones and headed out the door. A few moments later he arrived at Lexi's apartment. Police were everywhere.

"Oh my God! Lexi!" He said out loud as he ran from his car.

"Lexi!"

"Connor!" Lexi cried as she ran into his arms.

"It's alright I'm here!" He said as he held her tight.

He turned to the police officer on duty as he held a crying Lexi in his arms.

"What the hell just happened here?" He asked.

"After she got off the phone, a shot flew through her window, it nearly missed her." The police officer told him.

He just held her as she continued shaking.

"Come on, let's get your stuff." He said as he kissed her head softly.

He took her into the bedroom where her suitcase was, she continued packing her clothes and toiletries as well as her mother's diaries and her step father's video journals.

"What's with all that stuff?" He asked.

"They belonged to my parents. It's the only things I have left of them."

Connor nodded like he understood.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

He took her suitcase in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her as they walked out of her apartment and to his car. He opened her side and she stepped in. He walked around to the trunk and put her suitcase in and then he stepped over to his side and opened the door and sat behind the wheel. He started car and they headed back to the mansion. On the ride there he popped in the soundtrack to Les Miserable.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I figured since you liked Phantom that you would be a Les Mis fan too."

They continued to drive, the night was clear and the moon was full. The mansion almost glowed as they pulled up but it seemed a lot more safer than her apartment. The only thing that mattered was that she was with Connor and that she was safe.


	14. Another Bad Dream

Chapter 14

Once they stepped inside the mansion, Lexi felt calm as she took Connor's hand. She was still shaken from the events earlier that evening. They made their way to the kitchen where they would find The Oracle and The Architect baking cookies and laughing. Connor kind of thought it odd, his grandfather never baked cookies. But deep down he had a feeling that his grand father kind of had feelings for The Oracle and it was more than just friendship. The Oracle took out the cookies from the oven and the smell permeated the whole room. They both turned to face Connor and Lexi.

"Hello Lexi. So good to see you again." Said the old man with a smile that could light up the mainframe.

"Good to see you too." Lexi said.

She looked over to The Oracle.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm..."

"Yes, Lexi. I know. Connor has said nothing but good things about you." The old woman said with a warm smile.

Lexi blushed as Connor put his arm around her.

"And just as pretty too." The Oracle said.

"So what brings you here? You look a little shaken dear." The Architect asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I thought it would be best if Lexi stayed with us for awhile. It's not safe where she's living right now." Connor told him.

"I understand completely son." He then spoke to Lexi. "You can stay as long as you wish my dear. You are welcome in our home anytime."

"Thank you."

"Would you two like a cookie? We baked them ourselves." The Oracle offered.

The smell was soothing to both of them, especially to Connor. It took him back to when he was a child and his grandfather would take him to visit The Oracle. The best part was always the cookies she baked. Every time he ate one of her cookies, no matter bad he felt, it always made him feel better.

He took one and she offered one to Lexi.

"Go ahead sweety. I promise that after you're done eating it, you will be as right as rain."

And with that she took one and started to take a bite and just like the old woman promised, she felt a little better.

"I have a fabulous idea." The Architect said.

"What?" Connor asked.

"How about we take these cookies and we head to the parlor and play a game of ... Trivial Pursuit." He suggested.

Connor raised his eyebrow at the old man.

"I've never known you to play Trivial Pursuit, Grandfather."

"Sounds like fun. What do you think Lexi?" The Oracle said.

"I'm game." Lexi answered.

"You don't know this son, but I was a Trivial Pursuit champion in my younger days." The old man said proudly. "So are you game or not?"

"Okay, since you put it that way let's go." Connor said with a smirk.

They gathered up the cookies and put them on a plate with a big pitcher of milk and four glasses and headed to the parlor to play.

Not too far off in the distance someone was watching the house. He spoke into his cell phone.

"Operator." It was a voice on the other end.

"Yes, I'm here. She just went inside with him." The man said.

"Fuck!" Said the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, no kidding. Neo would be rolling over in his grave right now if he ever knew his daughter was befriending dangerous programs." The man said with a disgusted tone.

"Well thankfully The One is not alive to see what a disgrace his daughter truly is."

"Indeed."

"Well we have to keep an eye on her, that is what Niobe has instructed."

"I know. But even Niobe is an embarrassment to the cause. I don't understand why we are wasting our time with her anyway."

"I don't understand it either."

He continued to look over at the gate where Jones and Brown stood. He noticed that Brown touched his earpiece and then he looked in the rebel's direction.

"Oh shit! I think an Agent saw me! You get me the fuck outta here NOW!"

"Okay, stay calm. I will try to get you an exit."

He watched as Brown walked over in his direction.

"Run!" The voice instructed.

By this time it was too late. Brown saw him as he ran through the park. He ran through joggers and bikes as well as trails.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" He cursed.

Finally he reached a phone booth, it rang. Brown was getting closer. He picked it up and in flash of green light he disappeared.

"FUCK!" Brown cursed to himself.

In anger he walked back to the gate. Jones could tell something was wrong by the expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked his friend.

"Do I look alright? I mean for chrissakes! The war is over! It's been over for the past 40 years! Why are those radical followers of Mr. FUCKING Anderson still bothering us after all this time." The frustration grew in Brown's voice as he spoke.

"Unfortunately some humans can't forgive and still live in the past." Jones told him.

"Well it's bullshit and they need to get over it. It the past, we admit that we made a mistake by enslaving humans for our energy source and they are still punishing us for it. I mean some of them weren't even born during that time and they hate us."

"I know. I wish that they would leave us alone too."

"How many times do we have to say we're sorry?" Brown asked.

"You know you can't let your emotions get the best of you Brown."

"I know, but ever since we were re-programmed with more human traits I kind of miss not having any emotions at all."

"Really?"

"Well maybe a little." Brown said as he gave a slight smile to his friend.

Back inside the parlor, Lexi, Connor, The Architect and The Oracle were playing Trivial Pursuit. It was a tie between Connor and the old man and only one point away from winning the game. The Oracle looked at both the men.

"Okay gentlemen this is for the win."

The Oracle looked at the card.

"An this category is ..." She paused. "Movies"

"What 1997 film did Time magazine pan as 'Dead In the Water?'"

Both men were thinking.

"Connor?"

"I want to say Titanic." Connor answered.

She looked over to The Architect who was obviously stumped.

"I'm sorry I don't know." He shrugged.

The Oracle let out a deep sigh and smiled at Connor.

"You are correct son."

The Architect looked over at Connor who gave him a wink.

"Well humbly hand my crown over to you." The old man said.

The clock had struck one and it was obvious it was getting late because everyone, including The Oracle was getting tired.

"Well I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to turn in." He said.

"And I better be getting home." The Oracle said.

"I have an extra guest room, you could stay the night." The Architect offered.

"That's very kind of you. But my children worry about me. They'll wonder where I am." She said.

"I understand." The Architect said.

In a way he was disappointed that she couldn't stay longer but he understood that the children needed her.

"Well. I won't keep you. It was good to see you again." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Always a pleasure." She said as he escorted her to the door.

A few moments later she was greeted by Seraph at the gate waiting for her in his car. She got in.

"So did you have fun?" He asked.

"Get your mind out the gutter!" She snapped.

"What? Why don't you just admit you like the old guy already."

The old woman could not fool her son for one second.

Back in the house, The Architect bid both Connor and Lexi good night, and then they were alone at last. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her softly and she kissed him back. He swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. In a brief moment she felt like Scarlet O'Hara being carried up the stairs and Connor was Rhett Butler. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they took a left and headed into his bedroom.

Once they stepped inside, it was very sleek and streamlined. His bed had a black see through veil above it giving it sort of a romantic gothic feel. He put her down and took her hand. They walked to doors where they opened to a balcony. Once they stepped outside into the moonlight, she looked into his eyes which were now a very deep but beautiful unnatural blue. They both looked up at the moon and then a few moments later a shooting star streaked past the night sky.

"Did you make a wish?" She asked.

"It came true already." He said with a soft smile.

And then he kissed her again. She melted into his arms as he continued to kiss her. He took her into his arms once more and carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. They slowly undressed each other as they explored every inch of bare skin. They made love slowly and savored every moment with each touch, caress and kiss as they sighs filled the room and the full moon shined own on both their naked bodies. They made love until they both peaked and collapsed into each other's arms where they both fell asleep.

But for Connor it not be a restful sleep.

He was dressed just like his father was. He was chasing what looked like a woman with long blonde hair dressed in black shiny clothes down a dark corridor. A few seconds later he was in room with a ringing phone holding a loaded gun. Lexi burst through the door and he fired at her point blank. Her face was pale as she stared blankly at him, slumping against the wall and sliding down with a red trail behind her. Connor felt sick at what he had done. He rushed to her side.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Tears started to form in his eyes as he got on his knees and rushed to her side.

He held her close and started to cry.

"Oh my God! What have I done!"

He rocked her as he continued to cry.

"Please Lexi! Don't die! Don't leave me!" He begged.

Lexi noticed he was thrashing in his sleep.

"Connor!" She shook him.

He continued to thrash in his sleep.

"Connor, wake up!" She said as she shook him.

A few seconds later he snapped up wide awake and in a cold sweat.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't say a word. All he wanted to do was just hold her.


End file.
